


Abismo

by Calia09



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Amor-Odio, Confabulaciones, Discusión, Enfados, Enmascarar sentimientos, F/M, Muchas peleas, Negación de sentimientos
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:30:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8546233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calia09/pseuds/Calia09
Summary: Nadie parecía darse cuenta de cómo acababa todo siempre. Cada vez más fuerte y con más dolor y odio, que arrastrándolo todo a su paso. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. El abismo era demasiado grande y seguía creciendo a cada segundo. Y es que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso. El tiempo puede ser el mejor enemigo del amor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yo no soy dueño de Girl meets World y derivados.

Nadie parecía darse cuenta de cómo acababa todo siempre. Cada vez más fuerte y con más dolor y odio, que arrastrándolo todo a su paso. Para cuando se quisieron dar cuenta ya era demasiado tarde. El abismo era demasiado grande y seguía creciendo a cada segundo. Y es que entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso. El tiempo puede ser el mejor enemigo del amor.  
Todo comenzó al principio del nuevo curso escolar, él iba a empezar su primer año de universidad y ella iba a comenzar noveno grado. Todo parecía haberse calmado y establecido.  
La noche antes de que el empezaste las clases (las comenzaba un semana antes) hicieron una cena familiar en el apartamento de los Matthews. Todo iba bien, Topanga y Auggie estaban en sus asientos de siempre dando a la espalda a la cocina, Cory presidia la mesa a la derecha, Riley estaba al otro lado de Cory, Maya al lado de esta y como consecuencia Josh a su lado. Nadie cuestiono esto, bueno un poco sí, pero no iban a comentar nada por miedo de hacerlo más incómodo. Los dos se comportaron normal, hasta que coincidieron al coger el bol de patatas.  
A Cory se le paró el corazón: “Mis patatas” se le oyó lamentarse. Topanga le miró mal.  
Mientras Josh y Maya se habían quedado quietos negándose a mirar al otro. Pero ella no pudo estar mucho tiempo callada.  
-Vaya Tío Boing, cualquiera diría que lo tenías planeado- soltó el comentario como una bomba con una sonrisa de lado.  
Todo el mundo contuvo un suspiro.  
-A mi parecer eres tu quien estaba deseando esto- le devolvió la bomba con otra sonrisa.  
Todo el mundo volvió a respirar.  
Maya rodó los ojos.  
-Un poco de egocentrismo por ahí ¿no, Tío boing?- se burló mientras tiraba del bol que todavía tenían agarrado.  
-No soy tu tío Maya- un tirón del bol en su dirección.  
Se volvió a contener el aliento en la sala.  
-Je, eso no te molestaría ¿verdad?- lo soltó como cuando se va la luz y se oye un fogonazo procedente de donde están los fusibles. No supo de dónde salió ese comentario, más tarde comprendería que era el resentimiento de toda una vida llena de rechazos. Eso no le impidió volver a tirar del tazón.  
-Maya, no es el momento- respondió con calma Josh mientras volvía a tirar del bol para él.  
-Oh, vaya, ¿no tienes más frases en tu repertorio?- se burló Maya, ella sabía que tenía que parar, pero no podía, quería soltarlo todo. Volvía a tirar del bol.  
-Maya, piensa un poco antes de hablar- tiró fuerte del bol y un poco de puré cayó en la mesa. Vale sabía perfectamente, al segundo de terminar la frase, que la había cagado, él también tendría que hacer caso a su consejo.  
El ceño de maya se acentuó y su mirada se puso mucho más afilada.  
-¿Ahora me estás llamando tonta?- su voz sonó peligrosa y con otro tirón del bol más puré se vertió.  
-Bien, creo que todos necesitamos calmarnos un poquito- intentó poner paz Topanga.  
-Si yo también lo creo- Josh dejó el bol, maya tuvo que cogerlo rápidamente con las dos manos para que no se vertiese todo y lo colocó con un golpe sordo en la mesa. Josh se levantó y fue a coger su abrigo y gorro para ir hacia la residencia, necesitaba calmarse.  
Parecía que el asunto había terminado pero no, Riley no llegó a tiempo de agarrar a Maya, pues esta ya se había levantado y había alcanzado a Josh.  
-Responde- su voz sonó fuerte y reforzada, como demostrándole que podía con la verdad.  
Él sabía que no debía responder, sabía que tenía que salir por la puerta cuanto antes, tenía que calmarse y dejar que ella se calmara.  
Pero no hizo nada eso.  
-No quería decir eso  
-¿Entonces?- ella levantó una ceja expectante.  
-Solo digo que deberías pensar un poco en los demás antes de hablar, no eres a la única que han hecho daño ¿sabes?- lo dijo con voz calmada, en el fondo más por él que por ella, porque se estaba hartando de todo esta situación.  
\--Oh si, perdona, no he tenido en cuenta que te han hecho daño. ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? ¿Cuándo tus padres no te han dado la paga? ¿Cuando tu hermano no tiene tiempo para ti?- su tono de burla solo pasó la situación en el extremo de un acantilado.  
-Maya- la voz de Cory Matthews sonó desde su silla de la cocina. El padre de su mejor amiga, su profesor de historia, su figura paterna, el hermano de la persona con la que discutía.  
-Bueno, perdona, no todos tenemos una vida tan emocionante como la tuya, pero aún así tenemos en cuenta a los demás y no nos hacemos las victimas- ya está. Solo un paso más, una gota más y todo se iría al garete.  
-¿Perdona? ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?- Maya tenía las manos a ambos lados cerradas en un puño y le miraba con furia en sus ojos.  
-Josh- la voz de Cory Matthews volvió a sonar en la estancia. Pero esta vez surgía de pie a un paso de bajar el desnivel que separaba la cocina del salón.  
-Lo que he oído, no todos somos una niña de papá que…- no llegó a terminar la frase y tan pronto como sintió en su mejilla dolor y un cosquilleo conecto los puntos. Su cara había sido girada hacia la izquierda del impacto, y podía ver la tele y detrás de esta la pared llena de cuadros de la familia de su hermano.  
Cuando volvió la cabeza el cuello le dolía y sentía la mejilla palpitante. En frente suya seguía Maya, hacia serios esfuerzos por no llorar, en su cara se reflejaba un profundo dolor, pero sus ojos brillaban de furia e ira. Ella seguía con su mano derecha levantada por la acción.  
La realización de lo que había hecho llegó a sus ojos cuando él la miró, sus ojos mostraban un profundo arrepentimiento. Ella bajo el brazo inmediatamente y dijo palabras que le dieses el sentido que le dieses iban dirigidas con odio:  
-Ojalá no estuvieras aquí- su voz atravesó la estancia como un cuchilla, no dejó títere con cabeza, y sin más paso por su lado, cogió sus cosas y atravesó la puerta de lo que había sido un hogar para ella. Cerró la puerta con un portazo.  
Los dos se habían hecho daño esa noche, ambos sabía la historia del otro, sabían dónde habían dado, e inconscientemente lo hicieron aposta, querían causar dolor al otro el mismo dolor que ellos sentían. Nunca imaginaron que el dolor del otro dolería más que el propio.  
Josh se quedó ahí como una piedra mirando el espacio vació que había dejado Maya. Cory atravesó la estancia, seguramente para buscar a Maya y asegurarse que estaba bien, se sentía como una mierda ahora mismo. Pensó que Cory le odiaba porque pasó por su lado ignorándolo. Miró al suelo incapaz de moverse.  
-Niños id a la cama- la voz de Topanga resonó por todo el lugar y en su cabeza.  
-Pero mamá- en la voz de Riley se notó la impotencia.  
-Tu padre se ocupará de todo, ve a la cama, Maya estará aquí mañana por la mañana como siempre- la voz tranquila de su madre la calmó pero no le impidió pasar mala noche preocupada por su amiga y su tío.  
Ella y su hermano subieron a su habitación en silencio. Cuando se oyó las puertas cerradas de sus respectivas habitaciones Topanga soltó un suspiro.  
Josh se temía lo peor, pensó que iba a prohibir la entrada y decirle que no podía volver a ver a sus sobrinos y… todos esos pensamientos se esfumaron cuando sintió los brazos de su hermana en ley. Topanga le estaba abrazando lo más fuerte que podía intentando transmitirle confort.  
-Lo- lo siento- su voz entrecortada rompió el silencio.  
-Tranquilo, todo se va a solucionar, tranquilo- le reconforto mientras le frotaba la espalda en un intento de transmitirle confort.  
La sala se llenó de sonido de sollozos amortiguados y susurros tranquilizadores hasta bien entrada la noche.


End file.
